Cody Miller (RCWF)
Cody Miller Cody Miller is wrestler who has spent most of his career wrestling for RCWF since his debut in 2001. He is generally regarded as the greatest jobber of all time. Wrestling Profile Early days 1999-2001 Before his debut in RCWF in 2001, Cody was wandering aimlessly in WWF RPG (or connects)since his AOL Wrestling RP debut in 1999. Here is where he gained friends and built up a small reputation. Although known in the WWF RPG circle, Cody never really achieved much outside of a short tag team title reign. RCWF-GCW The heyday of connects were fading fast and, unless he wanted to fade as well, Cody had to move on. He had heard of a growing federation that was established in 1998. A few of his friends---including his best friend---had made their way to the promotion already. Cody contacted the owner of RCWF and made his debut shortly after. Even then, Cody was not making any waves. He pretty much just coasted along, being stuck in the midcard and barely tapping at that glass ceiling. From RCWF, to USWA, to GCW, Cody was just not getting anywhere. It wasn't until four years after his debut in RCWF did Cody make any impact at all. NGPW 2005 RCWF had closed its doors and many feds were opened up by the same man who created RCWF. It wasn't until April 2005 did Cody hear opportunity knocking. New Glory Professional Wrestling was the name and it was the place Cody would build up some steam. He made his debut shortly after the promotion did, facing off against another soon-to-be recognized wrestler by the name of Nyne. He won his first match and from there his career took off. It wasn't long after that did Cody finally capture gold. May 3, 2005 Cody Miller defeated Overkill to capture the NGPW Television Championship. Despite it being a short reign, it was a title reign nonetheless. He lost it only ten days later to Bobby Stasiak. Cody would lose a little steam in NGPW after that, squandering time with stints in the NWO, then taking a turn for the worse when he allied with Rogan Reid to be briefly known as "Purple Haze". Around this time, Cody decided to take some time off. 2006 Cody came back in early 2006, seemingly a little confused. It would appear that his time off was spent finding Jesus. He went around spewing Bible verses and trying to "save" the NGPW. That seemed to take him nowhere, however. He would have a few matches here and there and wasn't really getting anywhere until the 2006 NGPW Royal Rumble. Cody outlasted 50 other superstars to win his first-ever Royal Rumble. Cody then feuded with Trent Reign (because Trent felt angry about how he was eliminated)until Wrestlemania, but the big culmination of their feud went to Bloodshed where the two faced off in a match that would allow Trent to participate in the Wrestlemania main event if he won. Trent would win this match and go on to face Cody Miller and Nathan Mooore for the NGPW World Heavyweight Championship. Cody Miller went to Wrestlemania with confidence and left with nothing. Cody spent the rest of the year away from the limelight. 2007 2007 was a lackluster year for Cody (and AOL Wrestling RP), he spent most of that year just going through the motions and having matches. It wasn't until two days before 2008 did Cody recapture any glory. He won the Television Title again, this time from John Kaos(who was the mysterious Devil Pierrot and also the same man he eliminated a year earlier to win the Royal Rumble.) The two feuded for a month or so in 2008 before NGPW finally closed its doors. Cody was the last NGPW Television Champion. Current. After NGPW closed its doors for good, Tad Peters decided to resurrect the old RCWF name. You better believe Cody was on board for that! He kept it quiet for the early months in RCWF. Having a match here, a match there. Nothing exciting. It wasn't until Cody felt the stress of being on the road all the time. In fact, things were very stressful. He took his leave from RCWF midway through 2008. It wasn't until late October, early November did Cody resurface. He did more than just resurface, he was reinvented. Cody was a deranged, crazed clown-like character hellbent on causing mayhem and disorder. Amidst all the chaos he caused, Cody managed to capture his third Television Title (his first in RCWF) from Eddie Cool. He lost it a short month later and was set to face off with Eddie one more time, but due to management decisions, that match never happened. It may sometime, though. As of now, Cody is currently partnered with a strange man known as The Slasher (formerly known as NGPW's Jason Brody) and they're currently feuding with a team of crazy, man-hating women. The teams are set to face each other at RCWF's Wrestlemania in May. Wrestling Style Cody's wrestling style is a mixture of ground-based technical wrestling and agility. He's a happy medium of the two. His high flying style isn't anything special, nor is his ground game, but used in combination makes him for quite the unpredictable opponent. In Wrestling Finishing Maneuvers Cactus Rack (Cobra-Clutch Crossface) Gimmicks Cody Miller's original, true gimmick is that of a no-nonsense, straight-to-the-point kind of guy. He doesn't beat around the bush nor does he play games. He wrestles and he wrestles well. However, as time went on, he went through various gimmicks: A stoner-influenced risk-taker (Purple Haze) A Bible-toting Christian Fundamentalist A psychotic, deranged clown Phoenix Splash (Twisting 450 Splash) Championsships and Achievements WWF RPG WWF RPG Tag Team Championship (1x w/David Miller) WWF RPG Hardcore Champion (1x) WWF RPG Light Heavyweight Champion (1x) NGPW NGPW Television Champion (2x) NGPW 2006 Royal Rumble Winner RCWF RCWF Television Champion (1x) Category:Wrestler Category:RCWF